1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser oscillation device provided with a laser medium-circulating pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser oscillation device, which includes a laser medium-circulating pipe and a blower, to circulate a laser medium supplied to a resonator part for generating a laser beam, has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-231129).
The temperature of the laser medium discharged from the resonator part discharging an electrical current tends to increase. Such a laser medium having the increased temperature heats the laser medium-circulating pipe, and thus, the laser medium-circulating pipe can be thermally expanded. Such an expansion of the laser medium-circulating pipe may move components of the resonator part, and accordingly, the prevention of the expansion is desired.